Omnigauntlet/Golden Mantis
Page created by Jake Witt. This object is free to use but you will have to justify it's existence and give me some credit. Using the Fallout Pimp-Boy 3 Billion, Fallout Pip-Boy 3000 Mark 4, the Ben 10 Ultimatrix, and a modified MARVEL Infinity Gauntlet... The Omnigauntlet was going to be Player 10's replacement for the Piptrix but Kennedy Diez stole it before it was finished. Created by a boy going by the alias "Player 10". It was made to counter the god-like powers being introduced in Player 10's game session as well as play catch up until Player 10 ascended. This devise is made of hard to find Grist so making another one is not only a dangerous idea but a bad one if someone steals it from an earlier point. The only bright side of that would be that person wouldn't have twelve 6 hour batteries. 'Description' The Omnigauntlet looks like a massive, golden, metal glove with six stones lit up by LEDs. The glove extends up the forearm but stopping before the elbow. On the forearm is the Pip-Boy interface with diamond and silver buttons and a silver dial and scroll wheel on top. The glove is left handed by default but can change to be right handed when removed. The buttons activate the Player 10 Model FO3 interface to use the normal Piptrix system with the bonus menu being for Infinity System, Skurd System, and Wisp System power ups. Turning the dial does nothing until you press the button on top, triggering the Player 10 FO4 interface, allowing you to separate your transformations by "Normal", "Favorite", "Black List", and "Fusion Shortcut". Holding the button will deactivate the alien menu while pressing the button again triggers the transformation. Once someone puts on the glove, it enters an "Equipped" state that will remove any gloves or jewelry underneath before shrinking to fit the new user which will then fuse to the user. Because most of the fail safes were not installed, someone has to manually grab the glove, go into settings, and "Unequip Piptrix". 'Badge Display' The display is the same as the Piptrix with some special displays missing and others updated. The badge itself is reflective with a gold ring surrounded by green gems that will slowly turn red when time is running out. 1. Black with Green hourglass: Active Mode. 2. Dark Gray with rapidly flashing Red hourglass: Time Out. 3. Light Gray with slowly flashing Blue hourglass: Standby for update or recalibration. 4. Dark Gray with Yellow hourglass: Scanning lifeform or manipulating target DNA. I. If the Yellow hourglass is flashing: Unknown life from on radar. II. If the Dark Gray part turns Black: Task complete. III. If it's stuck on "Task complete" mode, the scan isn't fully processed and requires the user to transform into the scanned creature to complete the processing. Or it's being possessed by the scanned creature. 5. Flashing Green with Green to Orange to Yellow hourglass: Self Destruct timer. I. White with flashing Green that picks up speed: Ten minute self destruct timer. II. Transforming in Self Destruct mode will speed up the clock. Transformations and other functions are disabled at the ten minute mark. 6. The Active Mode but the ring has four dull gem spikes: Military Ultimate Form. I. The badge is an octogon shape with a Black with Red hourglass display with eight sharp gem spikes on the ring: Monster Ultimate Form. 7. Green with Black hourglass: Skurd System active. I. Cyan with Black hourglass: Wisp System active. II. Green with Yellow hourglass: Infinity System active. 8. Lime Green with Dark Green hourglass: Fusion set; waiting for confirmation. I. The badge becomes a square with the Active Mode symbol when transformed into a fusion alien. II. Alien Creation Chamber fusion has the Fusion Badge with tiny green semicircles on each side. The semicircles on the sides turn red if the four arm function is in play. 9. Flat Green circle tattoo with a Dark Green X over it: Lifeform Lock. I. It will slowly turn Red as a sign that the user's original DNA is slowly being corrupted. The form becomes the user's new default once the tattoo fades away and the Omnigauntlet forms over the user's left appendage. 10. Black with an Ebony ring: Stealth Mode. I. There's a tiny dot in the middle with colors showing the device's display color. 'Abilities' 1. The Glove adapts to the user before fusing with the hand and arm. Current system is programmed to adapt to the user, mind melding with the user after a year of continued use. The device can only be removed with a command in the settings. 2. Under the "STAT" menu: the glove can analyze the user's well being and administer medications. 3. Under the "STAT" menu: the glove can point out the user's skills and recommend aliens best suited for the user. 4. Under the "ITEMS" menu: the glove can carry items up to 100K lbs and sort those items under "Weapons", "Apparel", "Aid", "Misc", and "Junk". 5. Under the "DATA" menu: the glove has a smartphone program that let's you pick "iPhone", "Android", or "Windows" phone aesthetic. The program contains a phone, an app for notes, a map, a radio, and contains some simple games and puzzles. 6. Has a touchscreen feature. As an alien, if you rub the badge and wave your appendage in front of you, you get a holographic display only you can see. This display resembles the Classic Xbox 360 menu. To close it, you rub your badge again. 7. The glove displays a list of aliens and separates them into "Normal", "Favorite", and "Black List" folders as well as keep a "Fusion" folder that keeps made fusion aliens. 8. There's a program for alien customization. You can either mess with their DNA or equip gear they wouldn't have on their default uniform. (LOCKED) 9. After gaining access to Player 10's system cloud, you got: I. Military Ultimate Aliens II. Monster Ultimate Aliens (LOCKED) III. 2 Alien Fusion creator with codename generator. IV. Half Human Mode and Ultimate Default (LOCKED) V. Updated Omnitrix badge touch commands. VI. Alien Creation Chamber and Osmosian Mode (LOCKED) VII. Armor Mode (LOCKED) 10. The Omnigauntlet's full infinity stone power is underdeveloped but it can still: I. Control nearby time and see important events through time. 12 hour charge. II. Open portals, teleport 10 times, erase/create space, and fold/unfold space. 12 hour charge. III. Fire powerful lasers and allow the user to overpower anything. 5 hour charge. IV. Manipulate nearby reality and show illusions. 5 hour charge. V. Read minds, control minds for 5 hours, and predict nearby future events using logic and reasoning. 5 hour charge. VI. Can kill, resurrect, and manipulate the morality of someone. 24 hours. VII. If the user can keep the Omnigauntlet from running out of power or being removed for a whole year, they can have whatever they want with a snap. Overloading the glove will destroy it and a back up system will force the glove to "Unequip" and revert to it's default state where it's completely useless. 'Alternate Versions' There's a system preventing anybody other than the creator to use the Omnigauntlet as a complete recipe but that doesn't mean there won't be any results. ''Rose Gold and Green Gold Mantis'' Two of the many bootleg Golden Mantis made by Ken D. Instead of destroying these two, he noticed they can both be used as one unit with limited powers. The gloves have different colors than the original. The user wears both gloves: The left having the Pip-Boy systems, the power to open portals, control weak minds, and increase the power of the individual by 10. The right having the basic Omnitrix system, the power to rewind time by 10 minutes, manipulate someone's soul, and show illusions. ''Mini Mantis'' Made by Tia "Miss Rival" Zehn and then mass produced. She figured the Original Golden Mantis can't be used but nothing was stopping the results from being fused back into one. These gloves are noted for having a smaller size, open fingers, a rose gold body with green gold details. They work just like the RG/GG Mantis but as one glove. Player 10 managed to sneak in a program that further limits these "Fun Size Omnigauntlets" to only use 5 random aliens per week. These fakes can be hacked to self destruct or fall apart off of their user. ''Tag Team Piptrix'' Created in a doomed timeline where instead of making the Omnigauntlet, Player 10 made weaker Piptrix's that reach it's higher functions if its twin was within it's radar. It was stolen by that timeline's Gwen Tenzen and Tia Zehn to get back at Kennedy Diez. After learning of their doomed timeline, they escaped into the Prime Timeline as Upgraded Clockwork. Green/Blue: Ben/Gwen theme: Basic functions. Military Ultimate Aliens and Skurd System. Can see up to 5 minutes into the future. Red/Black: Albedo/Kevin theme: Basic functions. Monster Ultimate Aliens and Wisp System. Can create force fields. Drawback: When together, Ultimate Aliens and additional gear system may be given but the user's partner controls what the user transforms into. ''OmniBit'' The official miniature Piptrix made by Player 10 with only 10 installed aliens and the Omnigauntlet's holographic display. It was made using an Omnitrix and FitBit. Its creation was inspired by the Mini Mantis. It's secondary programing allows it to disable the Omnigauntlet. 'Aliens' Below is the list of aliens that are in the device cloud. (WIP) Section 1 'A-B' Section 2 'C-G' Section 3 'H-R' Section 4 'S-Z' Category:Omnitrixes Category:Technology Category:Weapons Category:Objects Category:DNA Storage Devices